


Sole Buffet

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Drinking Urine, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Starvation, Unsanitary, Watersports, eating dirt, eating things off of feet, extreme foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.A tiger, a lizard, and a donkey slowly convince each of their girlfriends to eat food off of their feet, with different levels of severity.





	Sole Buffet

When Collin discovered that his girlfriend Vanessa, a cute squirrel who had never quite shown any signs of it before, had a foot fetish, he’d been all over the thought of being able to explore the possibilities of it. He’d had no idea that she was interested in what some would consider unconventional, though he’d had his suspicions that she was fond of his feet from the number of times that she’d willingly given him foot massages and fondly lingered in the way she rubbed them slowly, paying attention to every curve of his sole and every minute detail of his toes. If his assumptions were correct, then he’d be thrilled to find that she’d be receptive to what he was going to offer her that night. 

As a squirrel, Vanessa had a fairly highly nutricious diet. She ate her salads, snacks, and lived by a pretty full meal routine. So, when the donkey prepared an entire salad for her lunch the first day he decided to try it, he felt a little rise of excitement in his stomach as he worked. The salad had a variety of ingredients: she was more fond of spinach based ones, so the dark, leafy greens served as the bed to her salad, with sliced tomatoes, pecans, croutons, and avocado sliced over the top as well. He was convinced it was practically a work of art on its own, and as he drizzled a little raspberry vinaigrette over the top, he lifted the large plate. It was a short trip to the living room from the kitchen, the plate in one hand and the dressing in the other, and once he arrived, he sat on the sofa.

He placed the plate down on the table, and slowly slid off his socks, showing his dirty, sweaty feet. Bending his legs to place his feet up on the coffee table, he took his sweet time in digging his toes into the spinach bed of the salad, squishing a few of the ingredients between his toes, before he drizzled a few more little squirts of vinaigrette over the top of his feet sticking out from the salad. Overall, it was an impressive presentation. 

“Vanessa!” He called, waiting for her response from the other room, before he called out again. “I’ve got your lunch ready!” 

There was a rustling from the other room, and from their bedroom where she’d been folding laundry, Vanessa appeared. At the sight of her boyfriend’s feet prepared in such a tempting array, her eyes widened just a bit before she took a few steps forward. She’d never anticipated that her boyfriend would go so far as to explore the subtle fetish that she’d never before discussed with him, but her gaze didn’t linger up for long. Her glance fell to look over the expanse of his feet, and the beautiful salad he’d prepared for her in between his toes and dug in deep. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, giving a suggestive little grin, and with somewhat of an embarrassed smile that her boyfriend had known her so well as to give her such a display, she gave a nod. Satisfied with this answer, he gave a wide, sweeping gesture to the meal he’d prepared for her, and grinned. “Dig in, then,” he instructed.

“Thank you,” she answered in response to the offer and the presentation of the beautifully done salad, before she moved down to her knees before him, noticing that he hadn’t provided her with a fork, making it obvious how she was expected to eat. With a hesitant lean forward, she started nibbling at the salad on the edge of the plate, trying to work her way through the leafy greens that she’d been presented with first so she could make it to the treat at the heart of the meal. He watched her with rising anticipating as bit by bit, the spinach began to disappear and she made her way first to the tops of his feet. Her tongue poked out then, beginning to clean the dressing from the top of his foot and with some eagerness, she lapped the top of them clean. She made her way down, slowly eating the sliced tomato and the croutons, making sure to press kisses to the tops and sides of his feet while she chewed and crunched, letting him feel the pleasant way her lips moved against him. He watched, almost enraptured by the way her mouth moved against his feed, sucking the little snippets and smears of dressing that she’d missed off of the dirty side, and slowly he let his knees turn so his ankles pressed down into the salad and the soles of his feet were exposed on the side. 

She tilted forward, burying her cute nose in the salad between his feet, digging out the spinach from between the curves of his feet, cleaning the plate neatly there. All that was left now happened to be a few of the pecans, some slices of avocado, and three slices of tomato. Playfully, he moved to pick up a slice of tomato between his toes, dangling it in front of her. She offered him a tiny smile, tucking her tongue along the underside of his toes. This let her cusp the tomato as her tongue cupped it, alongside two of his toes, and she wrapped her lips around it and sucked until the tomato gave way. It slid into her mouth along with the taste of his toes, and he shivered in delight at the feeling of her warm tongue and lips sucking the food from his toes. He did the same with the other foot, taking a slice of avocado and feeling the way the slice squished just a bit between his big toe and the second one. 

Like with the tomato, she tucked her tongue under it, but instead of sucking his toes, she managed to take tiny nibbles of the avocado around his toes until her tongue lapped away the softness of the avocado until her tongue started to dip in between his toes to collect what she’d left behind. He was enraptured with the dedication that she was showing to cleaning her meal off of his feet, and every now and then, she would give a little glance up as if she was teasing to see how much he was enjoying her tongue bath. With close attention, she licked the last of the slice of avocado from between his toes, and then polished it off with one of the little trails of vinaigrette from atop his foot. He’d trapped a few pecans between his feet, pressing them together and holding them between the dip of his feet like a bowl. Just as dutifully as she’d cleaned and eaten from between his toes, she dipped her nose in, getting the full scent of his feet before she dipped her tongue out, one by one, scraping the sides of it between the bottom of his feet and making him laugh softly from the ticklish feeling. The tip of her tongue collected the pecans, crunching on them in the intervals of collecting them. She continued on, and eventually, the pecans were gone from the plate. 

Another tomato made it to the little makeshift bowl between his feet and instead of outright slurping it up again, she took her time in nibbling it there, taking care not to scrape or hurt his teeth in the process of her tiny bites. After she was done with the main slice of it, she caressed her tongue between the fold of his feet and collected the spot where the juices from the tomato had run streaks in what was left of the dirt on his soles. She went deep with the wet muscle, going so far as to find the little tomato seeds that had slid between the spots where he’d pressed the bottom of his feet together, swallowing them whole with the same eagerness that she had shown for exploring every other inch of his feet with her tongue during the course of her meal. She was finally wrapping it up, and soon, the plate and his feet had both been licked completely clean. The squirrel sat back, feeling her cheeks warm in slight embarrassment over how quick and eager she had been to completely clean his feet, but Collin could only give her a warm, satisfied smile at how good of a job she’d done. He pushed the clear glass of water that he’d prepared to accompany her meal to her, and with some gratitude, she lifted it to her lips to completely drain the glass of the clear water. 

“Thank you for lunch,” she repeated once more, the earnest tone leaving her lips hard to miss. She hadn ever anticipated that her boyfriend would play into her foot fetish, but now that he had, it was something she eagerly looked forward to repeating. 

Collin was happy to oblige with this. Following her salad, he prepared every meal in the same way. It wasn’t hard to cook for himself and his girlfriend’s healthier diet, and often when they would eat together, he would set himself up comfortably on the couch in the same way, planting his feet firmly into whatever healthy food that she was enjoying that particular day. Breakfasts consisting of warm oatmeal, heated just enough that it didn’t burn him but still settled nice and warm in her stomach, toast and jam squished between his toes, and yogurts that she sucked off of every inch of his foot filled their mornings. Lunches of sandwiches that he would fold the bread and mustard over the top of his feet. Full dinners of mashed potatoes and pastas where the noodles would slide between his toes and the pasta would cover every inch of his feet so that she had to lick it off slowly to match with the noodles. 

He became quite the culinary masterpiece, until it came to the day where they had to explain to their friends that they had developed a somewhat unique eating routine. They rarely ate out at restaurants anymore, finding it much healthier to prepare their meals at home—it also allowed them to eat in the comfort of their other methods. They only had a few friends that they trusted enough to not judge them for their eating habits, so when they invited their friends over to have dinner with them, they prepared a lovely pasta with sautéed mushrooms and spinach with buckwheat angel hair noodles and grilled tofu. 

Their guests and friends, a tiger named Max with his girlfriend bunny named Francine, and a lizard named Terry with his rat girlfriend Mandy, were all served their plates one by one in the living room, where they took their respective seats and began to eat. To their surprise, though, they watched as Collin placed Vanessa’s meal on the coffee table like usual, then buried his feet into the warm pasta while Vanessa moved forward and took her normal position on the floor before him, tilting forward to begin eating from her plate with his feet buried in them too. Their friends seemed a little surprised for a moment, though they did nothing to stop it, considering Vanessa looked perfectly happy to settle herself down in front of her boyfriend to begin eating. 

Considering he had no complaints on it, and instead seemed to actually be enjoying her meal, no one spoke up or questioned their eating methods—but both other boyfriends looked on in growing interest how she obediently cleaned and lavished Collin’s feet with attention, making sure to eat every bite of the meal that he’d prepared for them all with more gratitude than they’d ever seen their girlfriends do anything for them, and it was starting the gears turning in their own heads. After their meal, both of the groups sectioned themselves off a bit, the men conversing with Collin over how he’d managed to convince his girlfriend to eat like that, and the girls questioning Vanessa on how it felt and why she found it so enamoring to eat with her significant other in such a way. 

Though there was a bit of doubt in the girl’s faces, they didn’t seem horrified by the idea, and watching his girlfriend’s face across the room, Max started to hatch a plan of his own to get his own girlfriend involved with the idea. 

He started off slow, but gradually; he would buy less and less groceries, keeping it constrained to things that he would cook for meals. There were smaller and smaller meals, with him eating more while he prepared the food just so that he could say he was eating just as little as his girlfriend was. He kept himself well fed while he saw her stares lingering on the slightly more hungering as a few days passed. 

Finally, he got himself a large bag of potato chips in her favorite flavor, knowing that it’d been so long since she’d had a snack like that that she’d be practically ravenous for one, and set himself up in a similar position to what Collin and Vanessa had in the living room of their home. He poured the chips out into a bowl, and began to crush some of them under his feet. Some of the shards felt sharp, crunching against his skin and embedding themselves in the dirt and mess at the bottom of his feet. Only when he had completely made sure that his feet had touches most of the chips, crunching some of the under his heel, did he call for Francine to enter the room. 

“Hey, babe!” the tiger’s voice echoed through their apartment, and from another room, the bunny’s ears perked. “I’ve got a snack made for you if you’re up for it!”

Almost immediately, he could hear the rustling from the other room. He knew the that the offer would ring sweet since she’d probably been living a little more hungrily than he’d ever had them do before. He wouldn’t starve her by any means, but the smaller amounts of food that he’d been feeding her were a straightforward attempt at making her hungry enough to appreciate the display of chips that would greet her when she made her way to the living room. 

When she turned the corner from the hallway to see his feet embedded in a bag of chips, there was a little bit of a hesitant pause. He expected this, and was quick to give her an encouraging grin, lifting his brows in her direction suggestively. “I thought we could give it a try, since Vanessa and Collin liked it so much?” He questioned, hoping that she’d be receptive to the idea at least. The hunger was clear in her glance though, and her little bunny nose was twitching clearly at the scent of her favorite snack. Eventually it became too much to resist, and her shoulders went slack with the resignation that she wanted the chips more than she valued her resistance or pride over not eating off of his feet. 

Moving forward, she moved down to her knees before the coffee table. She could scent the spices on the chips, some of her favorite and with more flavor and taste than she’d had in their shared meals for the last few weeks. She licked her lips slowly, moving her head down to begin picking up a few chips with her fingers before he tutted softly, giving a sly grin. “With your mouth, babe.”

He could tell there was embarrassment rising to her features, but with a small, slow dedication she moved down to open her mouth, taking direct bites out of the chips that had been crushed there, at first avoiding his feet, though as she realized just how hungry she was, she started to genuinely begin to eat faster, her tongue flashing out to collect more and more of the remaining shards of chips that were collected in the bowl. It was no where near a meal time, so she’d been hungry since lunch, so the more she snacked the more ravenous she found herself. It wasn’t long before she was starting to lick the salty chip remnants from the top of his feet. The taste there was saltier from the sweat that had collected on his feet while he’d been wandering around the house, making sure they were dirty so he’d get to see her lick them clean as well. 

With her determination growing, she startled to spread her small, pink tongue in wider arcs, collecting little fractions of the chips. Once the top of his feet were clean, she continued on downwards, completely cleaning and swiping against the sides of his feet. Her saliva left little wet streaks in the dirt on the sides of his souls. It ran in little streams down the sides of his feet from how the spices on the chips made her salivate. With fascination, he watched as these little drops trailed down the side of his feet, and because it seemed that she was starting to run low on chips that she could easily eat around the sides of his feet, he moved to tilt his feet upwards, with his toes standing straight in the air as he straightened his legs. She was presented with the bottom of his feet, heavily encrusted with the crushed chips that she hadn’t realized he’d ground into his feet, but she was still hungry and the fact there were so many chips pressed into the bottom of his feet made her want more. 

Instead if backing off or questioning the change of position, she moved forward again to continue nibbling at the crusted bottom of his dirty feet, careful to not scrape him with her teeth as she started taking chunks of crushed chips away from his skin, bit by bit as they broke apart in her mouth and dissolved with some of the dirt and sweat from his foot on her tongue. It was like eating the crust of a pie away from the center of a pie, breaking it apart in little chunks that fractured and left crumbs falling off of his feet, though now she was much too focused on getting as much of the caked-on chip that she could. Each felt like a bigger bite than the last, even if it was dirty and filled with the taste of his sweat and the filth from his soles. 

As her desperation for even a little more of the food became more evident, so did her devotion to completely cleaning every inch of his feet. It was as if she was completely growing immune to any hesitance that she might have had about licking or eating from his feet. Hunger was doing impressive things to her modesty, making her completely willing to slide her tongue flatly up the entire bottom sole of his foot once she’d gotten the crushed chips off of the skin. It cleaned away a good part of the dirt and crud that had lingered on his feet after she had managed to scrape off the chips with her gentle nibbles. Now, almost like a dog with a bone, she had set about to licking in smooth patterns, strokes upwards from the heel of his foot. He struggled to not let a soft laugh free, considering the feeling of her small tongue on the bottom of his foot. He’d never imagined that he’d actually be ticklish to the sensation, but there was a strange delight in the sensation as well, a combination of the little power rush he felt at seeing her be so devout in her movements. 

After she had cleaned his entire left foot, moving her tongue down to collect the shattered chips between his feet that had either fallen off in his movements or hadn’t stuck to his feet with the rest of them, she moved on to his right foot, nibbling in the same careful way that was so dedicated in collecting every chip, before she reached the dirty skin of the sole his right foot as well. With the same, even little ducks of her pink tongue out to drag along the skin, collecting chip flavoring, dirt, and sweat, she set about cleaning his right one as well. His toes wiggled, and realizing that she’d missed some of the chips between them as well, she moved up to duck the same pink tongue between each toe, cleaning away any debris in between them and making sure to leave each one spotless after the tongue bath she was giving his feet. Finally, when she pulled back, his feet were spotless and there were no chips left to be found in the bowl. She was fuller than she’d been in days, satisfied on just the big bag of chips and the lingering taste of his skin on her tongue. Only then did he realize that he hadn’t given her the cup of water he’d set aside for this situation, either—though only then did he realize that one of the socks that he’d pulled off when he’d first started crunching his feet into the chips was sitting in the cup. 

It had been sitting in the clear water long enough to turn it a little murky, soaking in the glass and undoubtedly flavoring it the same way this his bare feet had flavored the chips in clumps, so when he gave her a sheepish smile, uncertain that she would drink it, he could only lift his brows in shock as she slowly pulled out the sock, lifted the glass of water to her lips, and tilted it back to begin taking mouthful-swallows. The water lowered in the glass quickly as she drank deeply from it, finally completely finishing off the entire glass before setting it back on the table. Surprised but pleased, he leaned forward to give her a little tap on the nose with one of his claws, teasing as he let his lips spread into a grin.

“How about we try that more often? Say, with dinner, maybe?” He questioned, and the bunny gave a little nod, clearly agreeing to the idea that if it would mean that she would get more meals and regularly, with more contents to them, she was more than happy to eat them off of his feet. 

And so, they began eating in roughly the same routine that they had seen Collin and Vanessa enjoy—with the only difference being that Francine was given meals in smaller amounts. It started off with handfuls of cereal crushed into his feet in the morning, the same bag of chips in the same flavor they’d started out with, and every now and then she’d get a special treat of a few cookies also ground up in the soles of his feet, where she could lick the melted chocolate from the groves in his feet and collect the crumbs between his toes in little chunks. If he was feeling generous, he’d give her a bigger bowl of jello that she cold freely lean in and slurp up, sucking the sticky juices off of the skin of his feet. Every meal was followed by a big glass of water, though they would always have at least one of his dirty socks socking in them once he’d realized that she would eagerly drink it regardless to fill her stomach when the food wouldn’t have been enough to fully satisfy her. Soon, Max was bragging to both Collin and Terry that his girlfriend was all about worshipping his feet too for her daily sustenance. It was nearly a bragging ground now, with Collin feeling satisfied that he’d started the little trend between his friends—and Terry was starting to feel a little left out and jealous that all of his friend’s girlfriends were willing to show them such devotion and worship. 

Eventually, he hatched a plan. Like with Max and Francine, he planned on slowly decreasing her food supply until she was practically starving for anything; the lizard thought that Max might have been a little too generous with how slowly he allowed his girlfriend to adapt to eating every meal off of his feet, and he wanted to see faster results than anything else. Ultimately he would take his own meals out and pick up fast food so he wouldn’t have to bring anything home, and after a few days, it was clear that Mandy was practically starving with no money to go get any food and with nothing to eat at home. Confused and wondering if her boyfriend had just forgotten to get food, she finally brought it up one day, when the water from the sink stopped working as well. She was half tempted to go get a glass of water from the shower faucet but there was no luck there either; he had turned it off except for when he needed a shower as well. He was driving her to the brink of desperation and he knew it. 

So, before heading home that day, he was sure to step through plenty of garbage and trash, crushing his bare feet through a friend’s freshly trimmed lawn to increase the amount of crud and sweat and dirt on his feet. Her texts had been a little frantic, wondering if he was going to be bringing home food or water or anything at all to eat or drink. He pretended to not get the message, leaving it on read and moving through the food stand he’d been picking up his dinner at, scarfing it down quickly and going so far as to take a breath mint before he got home so she wouldn’t smell the food on his breath. It would ruin his whole plan if she got so upset that she refused to try the idea, knowing that he’d been skimming food on the side while leaving her hungry. 

She was practically waiting at the door by the time he got home, and Mandy’s face dropped the minute that she realized that he hadn’t actually brought food back with him. She was almost visibly distressed, swallowing in her hungry and thirst as she lingered, finally bringing it up. 

“Nothing for dinner again…?” She started, before he gave a faux-embarrassed laugh, looking a little sheepish and apologetic. 

“Sorry,” he answered, not feeling sorry at all. “I guess I forgot to grab it again.” He let a few minutes pass by, as if he hadn’t been planning this all along and that he didn’t have his hopes hinging on just how hungry she was in that moment. He didn’t want her to be suspicious of his intention, after all, so after he let the silence hang between them with her disappointment almost tangible, he did give a little gesture and a small, questionable smile. “We could… try something else though, if you wanted…” 

His offer drew her attention, and he could hear the small growl of her stomach from practically half way across the room. Her ears had perked, and he knew that he had her interest entirely. So, slowly and deliberately, he moved to kick off his shoes and recline on the couch, setting his feet up while he peeled off his socks, revealing the days’ worth of muck and build up that he had accumulated. “We could always do what we say Collin and Vanessa doing. I heard that even Francine and Max have picked it up too? It’s pretty popular lately.”

Terry knew that he was playing into multiple weaknesses for Mandy. She liked to stay current with their friends, and keep up with whatever the current fad was with them—and he also knew that she must have been easily starving by then. No food for almost four days now and no way of going and getting any? He almost felt a little bad when he saw the embarrassment cross her features when she eyed the build up crud and gunk on his feet fairly hungrily; he knew that she didn’t mind eating less healthy things, but never had he imagined that she’d go so far as to eat the dirt and grime off of his feet. 

“Are you sure we can’t go out for something instead…?” She started, almost nervously. 

“It’s been a long day, Mandy, and I’m not really hungry… are you going to make me go back out again?” Terry questioned, playing up the drama to make it seem like he was truly exhausted and that she was the one being unfair. She silently resigned herself to the situation, her shoulders sinking. He knew he had her on the ropes. “If you’re not that hungry, I can just go to bed?”

“No!” She answered quickly, dropping down to her knees quickly as she could, reaching out to gingerly take a hold of his ankles to keep him from pulling back. There was only a few more moments of hesitation before she leaned forward slowly, using her front teeth to scrape away a bit of the crud from the outside of his foot, biting into it while being careful to not actually bite his foot. His heart skipped a beat in excitement at realizing that he had gotten his girlfriend to eat from his feet just like his friends had, but in a much more desperate way than either of their girlfriends possibly could. If she had made a face at the taste at first, he’d missed it from the way she ducked her head down low, hiding behind his feet as she started to bite into and eat the trash that caked his soles and heels, starting with the left foot first. Whether she liked the taste or not, her body was demanding some nutrition by then, making her move with a little bit more haste. 

She started by cleaning the sole of his left foot, eating every little chunk of dirt and grime that she could get her lips on, before her tongue set to work, moving up his bare sole to start cleaning it with attention to detail. She knew that if she wasted even a little in that moment, she’d regret it since she didn’t know when he’d let her eat from his feet again. She could go a few more days without food, so getting as much nutrition in her seemed to be the main goal for the time being. He had been right about her being thorough because she was hungrier, and he found that to his delight, he wouldn’t have to worry about her skipping corners or acting like she wasn’t into it. Mandy was moving with a vigor to brush her tongue quickly along the bottom of his foot. It cleaned chunks of the grime off of the sole of his foot, catching any pieces that were dislodged along the way in her opened mouth, where she closed her lips and savored the texture, letting it dissolve on her tongue and work its way down her throat. Just as she finished with the upper part of the bottom of his foot, she moved over to the other, starting to dislodge the clumps that were caked around his heel there, too. 

She followed the same path up there, hastily working her tongue like his foot were a treat rather than caked in crud. There was a solid moment where she just cupped his foot in her palms, holding it carefully there while she nibbled at the dirt and lapped up any pieces that broke free from the top of his sludge-covered feet. Slowly, it was becoming easier to see the bottom of his feet once more, considering her tongue was leaving no debris possible in its wake. She was starving, after all. 

Once the bottoms of both feet had been cleaned, she still licked the newly bare skin a few more times, before she realized that there was plenty of substance still left between his toes. Still hungry, she moved up quickly to spread each of his toes slowly, licking slowly between them so that she could gather any toe jam that she had missed there, sucking each toe slowly to make sure they were spotless as well. He wriggled them slowly to dislodge any remaining dirt between them for her to find, and relished in the little shine of saliva that she left lingering on his skin. Her gaze rest only on his feet, and it was a single-minded dedication to eat from his feet that had him enraptured with continuing this in the future. As she finally pulled back, swallowing dryly, he realized that he didn’t give her anything to drink. 

“Go get a glass from the kitchen, and I can get you something to drink,” he offered with a sly little grin, and quickly, she stood to go and retrieve one of the water glasses. By now, he had undone his pants, and right in front of her, he pressed the head of his member to the rim of the glass before relieving himself in the cup while she swallowed hard. The yellow urine started to fill the glass as he let out a slow exhale of relief—and finally he finished, with the glass mostly full and his bladder now empty. She hadn’t had water in almost as long as the time in which she hadn’t eaten, so the sound of liquid hitting the glass was too much to bear or resist when he set it out in front of her. The back of her throat felt parched and her tongue was dry from having used it so extensively to clean his feet.

Almost as quickly as he managed to set the glass down on the table, she was reaching for it, taking it in hand and kicking it back. The somewhat salty, bitter taste of his piss flooded her senses and made her eyes water, but she still chugged, desperate for any liquid in her. She only set the glass down when she was completely finished with it, licking her lips as if it’d sooth some of the sharp taste in her mouth, but as she looked up to see her boyfriend’s face, she was somewhat aware that that would be all that she would be drinking for the next foreseeable future. 

Over the next few weeks, she would find herself painfully right. He made sure to cake his feet in mud and dirt and grime every day before he went home, and her only meal of the day wound up being what he would allow her to eat off of his feet. He started drinking extra water just so that he’d be able to piss even more when he got home, giving her plenty to drink. Once he felt like he had her reliant on just cleaning up his feet, he went so far as to start taking her out. They would go to restaurants, where he would now freely order bigger meals while kicking up his feet on the table, making his girlfriend eat the dirt from his feet openly in front of anyone who would look their way. 

There came a sort of pride from their eating habits. While he’d initially been quite jealous over seeing and hearing about his friend’s girlfriends eating from their lover’s feet, he now felt empowered—while the other two had had to coax their girlfriends into eating like that, and still had to rely on bribing them with the food related to it, he felt like he’d pulled off something truly unique in having Mandy only eat dirt from his feet. The next time the group got together, he was certain that it was going to be quite the party to see them feeding their girlfriends while he simply propped his feet up and let the pretty rat eat nothing but the scum from between his toes.


End file.
